Twins of Hope
by Ryu and Roga Master
Summary: Lost twins of Katara and Zuko. They are one of the last hopes to the four nation. Toph is hiding with a secret, Sokka is nowhere to be seen, and Aang is in a deep sleep. What secrets did the first generation of the Avatar's gang hold? Review Please!
1. Prolouge

**Author's note: Okay avatar does not belong to me. My OCs belong to me. I chose names that I like not names that mean sun, moon, water, fire or any relation to that, or names that is like Katara and Zuko's name for **

**the Zutara childern. I may do but I just want the names that I like. But I change a little for the orginal plot for avatar. One is that Aang has to master all four elements and he has 4 years to master **

**them. That is the **

**changes so far that I'm going to give for now. **

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_A Long time ago a banished Prince of the fire nation and a waterbender of the southern water tribe fell in love. The banished Prince joined the waterbender to help Avatar Aang from the destruction of Ba Sing Se. It was a _

_form of peace in the Earth Kingdom...for awhile._

_Prince Zuko and Lady Katara fall in love since that day. They helped the avatar along with the warrior of the southern watertribe, Sokka and the blind earthbender, Toph. 4 years later, when the four years were almost up and the Avatar mastered all four elements, the most terrible thing has happend 4 years since the destruction._

_The Firelord's cruel daugther Azula made a large attack on the Earth Kingdom. Azula has killed the prince and the waterbender and the Firenation has took over the the Earth Kingdom. The Avatar was hidden_

_somewhere in the moutains because of a wound that make him fall in a deep sleep. Sokka was imprisoned for a month before he was freed by allies but disapeared. Toph was pregnant before the attack and the _

_baby was born rise before the attack. I sent her to a place with her and the baby to be sage right before the attack with me and the avatar knows. While I don't know where the avatar is sleeping, she knows._

_What everybody doesn't know that during the attack, Lady Katara gave birth to twins right before she died. I have escaped with the twins to a remote area that is good to raise the childern of the prince and the_

_waterbender. I have trained them since their bending abilites are discovered. I have trained them that they might be better then their parents. Both of the twins has waterbending and firebending abilites inherited from_

_their parents. Unlike most gurdians I have told them who are their parents and how they died and who killed them. But both are my blood and the last family who have good that I have left._

_**----From Dragon of the West, Iroh **_


	2. Chapter 1

It was early in the afternoon. The great Dragon of the West was fishing while watching two young teens train. One of them a young women was meditating on a rock with water tentacles surrounding her. While the other one a young man was shooting fire at ice targets in the ocean. Iroh was smiling while fishing, until unexpectedly he shoot fire at both of them.

The young girl while meditating open one of her eyes and use the water tenacles to block it. While the young boy turned around and created a fire sheild to block it also.

"Very good Shou and Akira." said Iroh while drinking tea. "Now do your _other_ bending ability!"

He shoot fire at both of them but this time it was different. Akira stopped meditating got up and shoot fire from her hands. While Shou used an ice shield this time to block the fire.

"Very good you two prove to me that you are well prepared." said Iroh.

"Thank you Uncle Iroh." said the calm Akira..

"Calling me that bring me so many memories." said Iroh. "Your father called me that even your mother and her friends called me that. It has bring me so much happiness from raising you for 16 years. My how much things has passed."

"We have thank you for raising us." said Shou.

"I will go and cook dinner back at the house." said Iroh. "And don't cause a tsunami or a volcano to erupt."

When he left the twins stopped training to talk.

"He did so much to raise us big brother." said Akira.

"He also train us to be strong so our pain and sadness won't block our life." said Shou.

-------------------

It was dinner time at the little house. When Iroh put down the fish on the table he began to talk.

"I think its time now for you guys." said Iroh.

Both of the twins are quiett and wondering what he meant. But they let him continue what is he going to say.

"For 16 years I have raised and train you childern. I even told you all about your parents and their history. I even told you how they got killed and their allies. Do you remember who they are?"

"Prince Zuko of the fire nation was our father." said Shou. "Katara of the water tribe a waterbender was our mother. Sokka was her brother and a warrior of the southern water tribe. His whereabouts are unknown. Aang is the avatar who gone to a eternal sleep. Toph is the earthbender who escaped with a child."

"Very good but did you know Toph and I still have contact after all these years?" said Iroh.

The twins are in shock when they heard the news. They both know that if they know where the blind bandit is, they know a way to have peace in all four nations.

"I know that you two are surprised. But its because now its the time that you two will find her." said Iroh.

"Does this mean that Shou and I will go to a journey alone to find her and her child, to find Avatar Aang and wake him from his eternal sleep?" asked Akira.

"You are correct my dear Akira." said Iroh.

The twins turn quiet as Iroh continue about their plan. But they wonder what lies for them in the future.

-----------------

AN:Did I go too fast? I'm sorry but please review and tell me the mistakes.

Akira:The younger twin. She is really calm and quiet and can be shy sometimes. Despeite her quiet nature she can be deadly when she fights. She bends both fire and water.

Shou:Is the older twin. He is brave and determined and has a huge temper that you all know who he got it from. He also bends both fire and water.


	3. Chapter 2

_It has been 16 years since the day the firenation took almost all of the Earth Kingdom. Things have changed alot. Ba Sing Se is now Azula, Omashu has taken their city back, The King Boomi is still alive and still strong enough to fight despite his __**very**__ old age, Kyoshi island almost lost in a battle, and the rest is ceased to be answered for now._

_My old self is almost gone._

_But I have grown more stronger then my younger years._

_But still, my heart is hard as a rock._

_I have been reborn in the same body,_

_But the spirit is nearly dead._

_Only Hope can revive thats why_

_Iroh trained the twins of Katara and Zuko since birth_

_And I have trained my son since he was born._

_Thank God I can't see a damn thing because I can't bear to see the los._

_-Toph BeiFong_

It was late at night but the twins are still awake, and sitting on top of the little house they live in.

"Again our lives are going to be changed."said Akira.

"But this is for hope. We might restore the peace in our world. Maybe find more stuff on our parents." said Shou.

Akira sighed. "That will be true. We were trained since birth so it wouldn't be much of a problem fighting. But what bothers me the most is that Uncle Iroh has contact with Toph all these years."

"That is true." said Shou, who looked up at the stars. "But he must have a good reason, he knows how much we and him have been through. We owe him our life for saving us. For an old man, he does might hold alot of secrets."

"Our future will be bright what lies ahead of us." said Akira. "It will be better, for the world.

-------------------------

It was the next morning and the day that the twins will say goodbye to Iroh, for now.

"We'll be missing you on our journey Uncle Iroh." said Shou.

"I will be missing you, childern. I have great faith in you two and the people you might befriend on your journey." said Iroh. "I want Momo to say goodbye to you two also but you will see him. He's out ahead to Toph and avoiding the firenation."

"Its okay Uncle Iroh." said Akira.

Both of them have all of their weapons and supplies, and hugged Iroh before they left. They might be leaving in different roads, but the roads will lead to them to meet again.

-------------------------

Out in the sky a flying lemur is traveling to find the once great BlindBandit.


	4. Chapter 3

**Some of you are surprised that Momo is still alive but nobody knows of a flying winged lemur's life span. Yes Appa's going to appear soon. Once Again I do not own avatar just the OC's.**

**I have a voting poll for OC characters. I need at least 3 votes for each character**

**For firenation OC character #1 (OR Fire1)**

**1.A calm or friendly person should be its character**

**2.Firebender or not**

**3.Archer or Ninja like person**

**4.From a noble family or a child of the blacksmith of the firelord**

**5. The name choice is: Yuri, Kira, Rin, or Arata**

**For a half earth and half water OC character #1(Or EW#1)**

**1. A Leader of warriors or a noble warrior**

**2. Weapon should be a metal fan, sword, or two short swords**

**3.Name should be Lin, Tsuki, or Tsukiko**

**For a mysterious Guy, Need him for Next Chapter so hurry up please**

**1.His name should be either XunYi or Kaoru**

**Okay read the story and please vote.**

**-------------------------------**

Shou and Akira went through the forest at the other side of the mountain they live in. When they got off the forest, they saw the village and market thats the closet to their home. When they finally go into the market they looked around until they went into a inn.

A small middle aged lady was at the desk and greeted the twins.

"Do you need a room childern?" asked the lady.

"We need two please." said Akira.

"Are you two twins?" asked the lady.

"Yes we are." said Akira.

"Okay let me look at the book" said the lady. She looked at the book and gave them the keys to their room.

The two climbed the stairs of the inn to look for their rooms.

"From the time being I think we should use our weapons to fight, unless we are force to use our bending." said Akira.

"That is true,"said Shou. "If anybody is allied to the firenation see us bending, they'll report it to the firenation army. They have been treating earth and waterbenders into slaves. But even though we bend fire also, they can tell by our eyes."

Akira nodded. Both of them may be twins but their eye colors are different. Akira has blue eyes while Shou has his dad's eyes.

"In case if you want another one, take this for the time being." said Shou. He pulled out a knife and gave it to her.

When she was given the knife she took it out, and looked at the blade and read the characters that says "Never give up without a fight."

"Why dad's knife?" asked Akira. "You have a couple of knives other then this."

"I know but, I want you to use something of dad's since you already have mom's neckless. Besides you never used it anyway." said Shou.

"Thank you OniiSan." said Akira. (Japanese for Big brother if you don't know except for the already anime addicts."

--------------------

Later that day Momo was flying across the sky, he saw a hidden cave. He flew to there, while hanging on the message from Iroh. When he got into the pitched black cave, he dropped the scroll and put it inside the cave. He made noises until somebody repeated the calling. 

"Another message Momo?" said a mysterious women.

Momo nodded and a small hand reached out for the scroll. She opened at feel the braile coded from the scroll.

"Finally! The twins are coming." said "The twins of Sugar Queen and Scar boy are finally coming. I can't wait, then we will destroy those firenation bastards that hate Twinkletoes."

Momo made a sound and nodded. "You're going to stay with us until they're here. Aren't you?" said the women.

Momo just nodded.

"This is going to be fun, but its getting a little too old for me. I haven't act like that since that _**day**_. But just in case, I better send my child to find them first"

-----------------

Late at night firenation troops are attacking the village.

-------------------

At the same time at the inn, Akira was sleeping soundly until one quiet scream from outside woke her up.

She got up quickly and grabbed her weapons and running outside.

**meanwhile 5 minutes later...**

Shou woke up and got off the bed. He grabbed his swords and went out of his room. He went next door to his sister's room and finds it empty.

"Damnit Akira, always getting up first."

He quickly ranout to find her so he can join the fight.

------------------

Akira was fighting firenation soilders as they were attacking the village.

She quickly defeated them by using her short swords to use one slash to knock them out.

One soilder shot fire at her, she dodged it using her swords. She continue to fight more firebenders alone until her brother soon join the fight.

They both contine to fight with only their swords and knives until a loud voice told the soilders to stop fighting.

_**"Well, Well. You two looked Familar."**_

_**----------------------**_

**Didn't see that coming didn't you? But anyway please Vote. You all know who is the one that Momo confronted. **


End file.
